Jabiim
by Darth KenObi-Wan
Summary: A friend goes missing, and they're stuck at home. Garen, Bant, Reeft and Siri's emotions through the Jabiim ordeal.
1. Garen: Denial

**A/N: I g****uess these could be called drabbles more than vignettes, but that's ok. :p I just got to thinking, how did Obi-Wan's childhood friends take his little sojourn on Jabiim, and his captivity afterwards. Starts with Garen. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.**

**

* * *

**

Denial

_'Jabiim? They've sent him to Jabiim?' _Garen Muln stared in disbelief at the newest posting list outside the cafeteria. He had been checking to see if any of his friends were currently on planet, only to discover that one of his best friends had left that morning for Jabiim. Suddenly, he wasn't so hungry anymore.

Slowly, almost in a daze, he trudged back to his quarters. Being sent to Jabiim was as good as putting a lightsaber to your head and lighting it. The realisation that he would never see his childhood friend again hit him like a tonne of bricks and he had to choke back tears. Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, were as good as dead.

As he slipped beyond the threshold of his quarters, he could not hold back a wave of sudden nostalgia. Moving, as if on auto-pilot, he made himself a hot chocolate before going to his cupboard and pulling out a box of childhood mementos. He sat there for the rest of the afternoon, going through treasured memories of childhood innocence and mischief, pretending for a while, that all was well.


	2. Bant: Confusion

Confusion

The news had come in. Obi-Wan Kenobi was missing in action and presumed dead. Jedi Healer Bant Eerin sat frozen at her desk, staring at the newest list of dead and wounded Jedi. Each name had a picture next to it, and the one displayed beside her friend's name was on of him grinning childishly in an incident she had evidently been absent from.

A numbing sense of wrongness had long since consumed what had been her heart. It was all she could do to keep the crippling grief away until she had time to deal with it. Her friend, brother, accomplice, confidant and childhood crush was gone. Bant suddenly found herself questioning the Council, the war and even the Force. Why would the Force give the galaxy someone so amazing only to take them away again?

Bant did not remember anyone ever saying that the Force was cruel. If it was not cruel, then Bant could not help but think 'Why?'

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all who R&Red. As for any inaccuracies... well, it's probably more accurate then some profic, so I apologise for nothing.

See you all next time! Which should be pretty soon. :D


	3. Reeft: Grief

**A/N:** I think this particular topic is quite relevant to today as Robin Gibb from the Bee Gees passed away today. Not that I'm particularly upset over this (I never am, sorry), but he made good music.**  
**

It is also relevant because grief is what the Blues will be feeling on Wednesday night! :P

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

**Grief**

It was not fair. Obi-Wan did not deserve to die like that. Reeft could not help but wonder why things had gone to hell around them. However, there was no answer. He had received the news mere days ago and come to Coruscant as quickly as he could, but the Force seemed to enjoy being cruel, as he missed his friend's funeral by mere hours.

Bant had met him in the hangar with a sad look on her face. Her words would forever be imprinted on his mind. "Reeft. I'm so sorry. You missed it." It did not come as much of a surprise with the war the way it was at that point in time. However, Garen Muln's presence was a surprise.

"It was a beautiful ceremony, Reeft. It suited him well."

They had stood there for a few minutes in awkward remembrance, until Bant suggested that they go for a walk in Obi-Wan's favourite garden. So, they walked, remembering the old days of their shared childhood.

Sometime during their walk, they had stopped and Garen was relating a story. Bant was giggling sporadically and Reeft smiled, until Garen finished. Suddenly, Reeft found himself in hysterics, and he was no longer laughing, but heaving gut-wrenching sobs. His friend was gone, and he missed his chance to say goodbye.


	4. Siri: Joy

**A/N: **This is it. The End!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

**Joy**

He was alive. After almost two months of being listed as missing and his own funeral, Obi-Wan Kenobi was back from the dead. Siri Tachi was nearly crying with joy. She had immediately gone to see Bant, to deliver the news, only to be swept up in a hug. Apparently, Bant had already heard.

The funeral having only been a few days ago, Obi-Wan's four closest friends were still on Coruscant together. As such they held a party for just the four of them in a local bar. Thus they drank the night, and a good part of the early morning away, remembering their friend, and forgetting, however briefly, about the war on their doorstep.


End file.
